Are you really sick?
by Sammie-Jo14
Summary: Fred is sick and Hermione has to look after him. Will they admit their love for one another?
1. Chapter 1

To the birthday girl – you know who you are! Lots of love from 2/3 of our golden trio!

We love you more than tea and Irish accents!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except an imagination and an immense love for Fred!

X

Holiday time for Hogwarts students is a busy time in the wizarding world for everyone; especially for a certain pair of twins at their joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Especially after the war ended and everyone was in the wizarding community went looking for a way to be rid of the shadow which was cast over them all, when they were forced to face to aftermath of the defeat of Voldemort. The war itself provided somewhat of a distraction from the death and destruction it was leaving in its wake; but when all of it ended, those affected by it had eventually to face it. Therefore as well as rebuilding their lives, witches and wizards were looking for the one thing that had been severely lacking for a while: laughter.

So here they are the Weasley twins: Fred and George: famous for being war heroes and having the unmistakeable ability to make people smile even in the darkest of times, but also infamous for being Hogwarts most notorious pranksters since the Maurderers. Their joke shop was known by all of the wizarding world; especially following the war as their heroic acts were written about in almost every newspaper and gossip magazine the wizarding world had ever seen. As the adorable twin brothers of 1/3 of the golden trio, they were the most successful and well known entrepreneurs of their age and were also on the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors list. Well that is they were until George got engaged to Katie Bell after the war. This left Fred to take the No. 1 spot on the list on his own.

It seemed as if everyone they knew couldn't wait to find love, settle down and live happily ever after. Although after what they had seen and what they had been through, no one could blame them for wanting to live some before they die. They all discovered all too soon that life is too short. Harry and Ginny are engaged, Ron and Luna, Neville and Lavender (the latter after Lavender was stood up and Neville as she says: "saved the day"); then Oliver and Angelina and now George and Katie. Then there's Fred and a certain someone; the only one Fred has had eyes for ever since she showed Ron up at a D.A meeting. Yes you've guessed it: Hermione Granger. Fred was smitten, besotted, head over heels (we could go on all day) in love with the girl who says her only love is books. Now Fred thinks if only she could love him as much as she loves having her nose stuck in the well worn pages she loves so much.

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow; she loved spending time with the Weasley's and she thought of them as her family. Molly and Arthur had been so kind as to take her in as one of their own. After the war she had gone to Australia to find her parents, and tell them the truth of what happened. They surprisingly understood and although they loved Hermione, they loved their lives in Australia too. She didn't want her parents to think they had to go back to England because of her although it took some convincing for them to let her go back without them on the condition that they would write often and see each other whenever they could. Molly had been more than happy to have another girl in the house; claiming that having so many boys are and left her and Ginny feeling slightly outnumbered although Hermione thinks she enjoys cooking for more people now that most of her boys have flown the nest.

Fred and George lived in the flat above the shop although Molly insisted that George should move back to the Burrow so he could be near the wedding planning much to everyone's amusement. Though Fred is never far away from George so he was often found lounging at the Burrow. Charlie was in Romania with his much loved dragons, Bill happily married with a baby and Percy had gone missing after the war, no one had seen him since and Ron was also staying at the Burrow until he married Luna in six months. Harry and Ginny were also still there with Ginny sharing a room with Hermione and Harry sharing with Ron. Ginny and Harry would be married one month after Ron and Luna.

Hermione got a job with the ministry soon after the war and was working for freedom for house elves and trying to fight for more rights for magical creatures. She says her only love is books but deep down she knows she is harbouring a secret love for a certain Weasley twin even though he is completely oblivious. She is almost immediately drawn to him, it's like gravity not pulling her down but nearer to where she can be safe and grounded in his arms. She always thought he was charming and so unlike all of his brothers, even George she doesn't know how anyone can get them mixed up. First it started as a schoolgirl crush but at then as time went on there was always more to him she would discover piece by piece. Then she thought he's out of my league so she found solace in Ron's arms, she loved him right?

Needless to say it didn't work out theirs was a different kind of love and they were better off as just friends. But that was a long time ago. She knows so too, every time she sees him with Luna. She thinks 'Luna's so lucky' not because she's with Ron but because she's found the missing piece of her puzzle, found the one who completes her and fills that gap in her heart that was somehow always meant for his love to fill.

Anyways she's content and that's enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again we own nothing: no matter how much we may dream!

X

As if by chance Hermione's holiday time was the same as Hogwarts' time off and she decided to take the time to find herself a flat. As much as she loves staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's, sometimes she just needs her space; she can't stay there forever. She was sitting in the living room of the Burrow waiting for Molly to come through and tell everyone that it was time for dinner. She was looking through some property portfolios before dinner when George came in to the living area and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Hermione, is Fred in yet?"

"No, I didn't know he was coming" she replied: much like a swan she was cool and collected on the outside (above the water) but underneath her mind was in a panic. As she was trying to calm her nerves, there was large green flamed appearing from the fireplace and a slightly dishevelled looking Weasley twin stepped out from the floo. George stood up and said:

"You look rough Gred:"

"Oh thanks bro" Fred growled at his twin and replaced George on the couch next to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione"

"Hey Fred, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" was all he said before he laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

George and Hermione shared a look as if the other knew what they were thinking and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was Fred Weasley actually sick? No... surely not... it wasn't possible! Was it?

Molly Weasley came through the living area to call all of the youngsters in for dinner when she took one look at Fred . The look on her face changed from happiness and glee and was now etched with worry for her son. She looked over at George and Hermione and knew they were thinking the same thing too.

"Oh my dear; are you sick?"

Molly sat next to Fred and used her wand to check his temperature, she winced when she seen that he had a fever. Fred Weasley was sick, he hadn't been sick in years and even when he was he denied it until he had to go to his mother for a healing spell because he couldn't play quidditch. So here it began Fred's denial:

"I am not sick! I cannot believe you would think I'd get sick." He said his voice slightly wheezy and nasally.

"I'm never sick and I don't need any help thank you before you offer, even if I was sick I'd be all like 'come at me bro! Cuz that's just how we roll – us Weasley's.'"

Fred looked around at the clueless faces of his family and Hermione in the living room and realised he's watched way too many muggle movies on some contraption called a 'TV'.

"Okay then" said Molly but she then proceeded to give Fred a whole speach about how he was not to go crying to her for any healing spells for the next week or so.

They then sat through their family dinner with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Katie of course although Fred wasn't himself. He didn't laugh as much and the mischief and mirth in his eyes were replaced with a tired and weary look. Hermione tried to brush it off as just a 24hr bug or just a little flu bug that won't last long, but she missed the liveliness in his eyes, especially when he looked at her after a joke or a prank and his big brown orbs glistened in the light. Fred also didn't eat as much as he usually does and it is so unlike a Weasley to ever turn down food, much less his mothers cooking.

Fred left early that night saying he had a busy day cleaning his flat the next day as it was his day off, he hadn't had any time lately as the shop had been so busy. When Fred had bid his goodbyes and left through the floo network, the Burrow was oddly silent as everyone around the table were trying to process what had just happened: Fred Weasley had skipped dessert: Chocolate pudding and ice-cream to be precise – he really was ill. By this time Hermione had already decided she was going to check up on him tomorrow: she'd find an excuse no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing; if we did Fred would not be dead!

Chapter 3

"No, Fred! No!" She screamed as she was trying to reach him, the wall fell on top of him, she ran towards where all of the rubble lay on top of the one she loved. Hermione threw all of the rubble that she could away from the lifeless body that lay underneath.

"No!" she cried loudly and held him close to her.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me...!"

"Hermione" she heard in a soft, gentle voice. Then she heard it again but louder and more insistent this time. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny looking down at her on the bed. Shaking and afraid she had lost him, there was a thin layer of sweat now covering her body. As per routine now, they quietly went downstairs carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards in the Burrow by using a 'special route' that took so many attempts at sneaking out at night to perfect; they went into the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

"It happened again?" Ginny implored gently although it was more of a statement than a question. Hermione just nodded. Ginny had been trying to get Hermione to tell someone about this particular recurring nightmare that kept haunting her after the war. Although she had nightmares of what had happened at Malfoy Manor, this one in particular got to her the most. The age old question of 'what if' constantly gnawing at her and seemingly was being insistent enough to never let her move on.

"It wasn't real, Hermione. Just a nightmare; you saved him; you need to think more of the future and no more of the past. You also need to get a good night's sleep."

She was right and Hermione knew that if she hadn't put up the protective shield over Fred, his injuries could have been a lot worse. After the wall fell; Hermione ran over to where Fred lay beneath the rubble, as she saw what had happened, 'human instinct kicked in' as she puts it to anyone who asks. Only she and Ginny knew the truth though; a life without the happiness that seems to radiate off of Fred is no life at all and she had to do something. It all happened so quickly. The first thing she could think of was the protective shield spell. She was quick enough so that he was saved and escaped with only a few scars. He was knocked unconscious, the first one he had seen when he awoke was Hermione kneeling over him and running her fingers lightly through his hair. The only thing that came to mind for him to say was:

"Well, looks like I owe you one 'Mione!"

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie by Ginny who smiled sadly at her and said she was going back to bed. She bid her friend goodnight and she was left sitting at the kitchen table with only her hardly touched and slightly cold hot chocolate and her thoughts. 'He almost died and he still doesn't know how I feel.' 'He'll probably reject me' she thought 'is it worth it?' They're friends – and she's prepared to be just that – his friend. The kind of friend you can talk to at 3 o'clock in the morning because you need a shoulder to cry on, or randomly turn up at their house because you're bored and they know how to make you feel better. The one you never feel is a burden. The one you love. 'If he loves me as a friend and he is happy with his life: that will be enough for me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OK...we admit it 'we own nothing!' Don't rub it in!

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up at 11 o'clock in the morning after a good lie in. Ginny was still asleep; she was assuming Harry and Ron were too. Their idea of a lie in was getting out of bed at 2. She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Molly was busy in the kitchen and something smelled fantastic! Was that ...chicken soup? Of course: Fred is sick!

"Oh, good morning Hermione dear."

"Morning Molly." Molly then proceeded to put Hermione's favourite cereal in her bowl and placed it in front of where she was sitting. Before Hermione even had the chance to say 'thank you' Molly was already asking Hermione for a favour she would never refuse:

"I don't want Fred to think that when he finally admits he is ill and needs help that he can waltz over here and want a healing spell. I'm so busy with the wedding plans and I'm just as stubborn as he is. So since you are the first of our young heroes up would you please bring him some chicken soup when you're free? Tell him you tricked me into feeling sorry for him so I made it or something."

"Of course" was Hermione's only reply, Molly looked surprised it was so easy to get Hermione to agree, but she assumed it was only because if it was Ron she had asked, he would have whined until he got someone else to do it instead. Now Hermione had an excuse to see Fred even if it was only because he was sick.

When Hermione was finished with breakfast and had thanked Molly she was given one of her signature bear hugs and Molly wished her luck when she was handed the large pot of soup. (Molly never did anything in halves, the Weasley boys were all big eaters.) Hermione put on her shoes and grabbed her coat before she flooed directly to Fred's flat above the shop. She stepped out of the fireplace and stood rooted to the spot in the middle of Fred's living room in shock at the sight which she was greeted with. Now she knew why Molly wished her luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I once owned Fred Weasley...then I woke up to reality and owned nothing again!

Chapter 5

Hermione walked further into Fred's flat to see the biggest mess she had ever seen, it looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a month and there was a thick layer of dust on every surface that could be seen, you could have written your name on the coffee table. Fred was lying on the couch buried in used tissues and hugging a box of them tightly to his chest and only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. His breathing was even and he looked so peaceful; Hermione took the time to admire him although she couldn't see his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to change to the colour of melted chocolate when plotting his next prank. She could admire his fiery red hair that flopped slightly in front of his eyes that her fingers were just itching to run through. His shoulders were broad and he was very much toned and muscular in all the right placed; in a way that only years of quidditch would produce such results. He had long legs that emphasised his height and his strength. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat instantly brought her out of her daydream.

He raised his right eyebrow at her slightly and said:

"See something you like 'Mione."

Despite his normal cocky full of himself reply to finding her standing in the middle of his front room; shall we say 'observing' him, his voice was slightly whiney and he spoke through his nose as a bright pink colour spread up his chest all the way up to the tips of his ears. Despite her best efforts: she turned beat red and just laughed. Fred began chuckling along with her but his snickering was cut off by a host of coughing and wheezing.

Hermione walked over to Fred on the couch with an expression of worry and concern written on her face. All traces of embarrassment gone and replaced by the need to be nearer to him and make sure he's alright. She placed the chicken soup on the coffee table before sitting next to him and putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature the muggle way. He looked at her strangely but when she placed her hand on his head, he closed his eyes and let the cool feeling of her hand on his head wash over him and feeling a tingle run through his whole body from his head to the tips of his toes he had a feeling of bliss even though he felt terrible.

Deciding he really was very ill with a fever, she got up and started cleaning up the flat with her wand while Fred was mourning the loss of Hermione's cool hand of his blistering hot forehead. He didn't even bother to open his eyes but he heard his companion cleaning his flat of all of the dust, tissues, plates and cups he couldn't be bothered to clean up or put away. The next thing he knew Hermione was handing Fred a small bowl of his mother's chicken soup. She gently placed a blanket over his half naked body and when he looked around; his flat was spotless.

He didn't know how hungry he actually was but he ate the bowl of soup within 5 minutes he was getting his appetite back anyways, that's always a good sign. When he was finished he handed her the bowl and spoon and laid his head back down on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He then felt something cool being placed on his forehead again – it wasn't her hand – it didn't feel like before. It was comforting and nice but he didn't feel the tingling sensation he felt before.

"It's a cloth that's charmed so it won't get warm."

Fred moaned as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes at the all too familiar feeling.

"You're amazing 'Mione."

Her heart was in her throat and as he said this her stomach was doing wild flips.

Then as if something snapped inside of him; he jumped off the sofa and said:

"I'm not sick! While I appreciate that you are my friend and that you care: I don't need your help or anyone else's!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We own nothing: and we hate people for making us admit that!

Sorry it's a short one.

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next day at 9 o'clock because of an extremely annoying tapping sound on the window. Grudgingly she rolled herself out of bed and padded over to the window; rubbing her eyes and trying to adjust them to the light to prevent her from falling over. She was inwardly cursing whoever it was; sending her post at 9 in the morning on her day off. Then she recognised the owl: Olly – Fred's owl. It flew into the room as soon as the window was opened and crashed straight into the wall and fell onto Hermione's bed, she just shook her head and laughed as she thought: 'that's so typically Fred.' She relieved the poor bird of the letter, gave Olly a treat and then he flew away out of sight. 'This should be good' Hermione thought. The letter read:

Dear 'Mione,

I Fred Weasley, am undeniably and inexplicably sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday. You were the only one I wanted near and I don't deserve you're forgiveness for the way I acted towards you. I was mean and stubborn and I was being downright selfish. I'm sick: there I admit it and I want to thank you for your kindness towards me even though I didn't deserve it. I owe you everything and I've given you nothing but grief. Please forgive me: it would make me the happiest man alive, to even have you're friendship.

All my love,

Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I will own Harry potter when the desert floods and the grass turns blue! So far I own nothing.

Chapter 7

After reading the letter he sent her; Hermione realised she could never stay mad at Fred – sure she was hurt he didn't want her there at the time but his letter said differently. Hermione got dressed; had breakfast, then flooed to Fred's flat (yet again) to tell him in person.

He had the day off again thankfully, because he looked terrible: he was sat on the couch moping around with a bowl of ice-cream in his hands.

"Really Fred, it's only half past 10."

The flat was a mess again, how he could get the place in such a mess so quickly she'll never know. He just smiled: that sweet gentle smile she thought he probably used on every girl that had ever crossed his path but he really only saved it for her. She smiled back and they both knew everything would be okay.

"Will you stay with me tonight? You can sleep in George's room, I just don't like being alone. Especially when I'm sick,"

His voice had a pleading tone and he had such gentle eyes he almost looked embarrassed and ashamed to have asked her. She took the ice-cream away from him; said it wasn't doing him any favours and that of course she would stay. The look on his face was enough for Hermione: he looked excited and gleeful those made him seem even cuter because his nose was all red from sneezing and his eyes were all puffy.

The two sat on the couch for hours and eventually decided to watch an old muggle movie called 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves.' Fred especially loved it when the dwarves started singing, but Hermione had seen it loads of times before. Fred was unsurprised when Hermione fell asleep on the couch and she snuggled into his arms. Fred watched her sleep and just enjoyed watching her and holding her in his arms. Then he wondered what it would be like to fall asleep like this every night and finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't describe what he would feel it they could do this all the time: he eventually decided it would be like heaven as no one can explain that either. Sometime later Fred also fell asleep: the both of them just cosy and content just being together.

Hermione woke up hours later in a very comfortable position and lying on something very soft. She slowly and groggily opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light in the room before she took in her surroundings. She was half on top of Fred and his arms were around her waist and she had her head lying on his chest; how they got into that position she didn't know but she wasn't complaining. All she was thinking of was how nice it would be to wake up every day like this. Then a thought struck her: she agreed to stay in George's old room and she would need to get some clothes. Hermione carefully extracted herself from her love's arms slowly and quietly so as not to wake him and apparated back to the Burrow. She would also need to pick something up for supper as Fred would probably be hungry when he woke.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Things I own: a very temperamental hairdryer. Things I don't own: Harry Potter!

Chapter 8

She was gone: Fred woke up and no one was there; 'had I dreamt it?' he thought. He had a really cold feeling in the pit of his stomach and his arms felt oddly empty. He needed to feel her presence near, she was there only a few hours ago...right? He missed her already! Fred searched through every room in the flat and even downstairs in the shop, then he searched the flat again. He slumped down on the couch again accepting that she had left him alone again with only his thoughts and his stupid owl to keep him company. Fred hated being alone: he figured it was because he was a twin, he was never alone growing up and he liked it that way. Since George had been staying at the Burrow and he was alone at night he had separation anxiety like never before, even when he was in the hospital George stayed with him the whole time.

CRACK!

Fred looked up to see Hermione had just apparated into the room with a sheepish smile on her face:

"I thought I'd get back before you woke up."

She went over to the coffee table and placed her beaded handbag on top of it, then took what he assumed to be one of his mothers casserole dishes into the kitchen. They had only a sandwich for dinner before the movie started and he was beginning to feel a bit peckish. Then it all clicked into place: she only left to get some clothes and of course everything she needed fit into her small bag. Then his face broke into a full on wide grin as he realised he wouldn't be alone again tonight.

The two of them ate in companionable silence, with only the occasional sniffle from Fred. The both of them just being content in each other's company. Occasionally they just stole glances at each other and smiled sweetly:

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Hermione asked even although he was feeling a lot better she just wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Yeah, you should join me. It'd be fun."

Fred said and Hermione didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes she's missed for a while.

"Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own a trench coat...Not Harry Potter!

Chapter 9

"I'm exhausted!"

Hermione said to George while he just laughed at her. She had been working with the twins at the shop and she really enjoyed herself (not just because she could spend some more time with Fred.) He disappeared after he had tried to use a muggle prank on Hermione, he put a bucket of water on top of the door but she had tripped even before she reached the door so her ran to her. In the process Fred accidentally threw himself into the door and was soaked by the bucket of water; the both of them were on the floor laughing and Fred was devastated that his prank backfired. They were a great team Hermione stacked the shelves she could reach and Fred reached up to the higher shelves she couldn't reach and stacked them, they were working great together but after the failed prank; Fred had disappeared and gone upstairs. Hermione assumed it was because he wasn't feeling well but that had been hours ago. After George and Hermione had locked up the shop, George had gone back to the Burrow to in his words "stare at some more flowers in a stupid wedding book." So he said goodnight and to tell Fred hoped everything went well (whatever that meant) and left.

As Hermione was going upstairs to the flat she thought that she would probable need to make something for the two of them to eat, but she didn't mind. She was so tired as the shop had been packed, it was always busy this time of year but even after the hectic day she had wit annoying customers who always thought they were right. Cooking for the two of them made her sort of feel like it was a real relationship and even if it wasn't; that's good enough for her.

She climbed the few stairs to 'their' flat (ha in her dreams) and opened the door only to see Fred standing right in front of her about to open the door too. His face instantly turned bright red and he almost looked nervous. As he noted the curious look on her face, Fred stepped aside so she was directly looking at what he wanted to be a big surprise.

"This is just my way of saying 'Thank you' and that I love having you here with me to keep me company and look after me. No one's ever done that for me before; so..." He trailed off.

Hermione just stared wide eyed, she couldn't believe it. The love of her life had done all of this just to say 'thank you.' She walked over to the table placed for two with a candle burning brightly on top and a single rose in a small vase in the middle of the table.

"Thank you."

She threw her arms around him and after the initial shock he put his arms gently around her and just enjoyed the feeling of holding her close. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of vanilla and old books: Hermione!

They sat at the table and with a flick of his wand their plated were filled with lasagne: her favourite.

"I actually made this – the muggle way, with mum's help of course." He laughed and looked down sheepishly.

"I love it" she said even though she hadn't even tried it yet, he just smiled, that same smile she loved so much it made her heart melt. Then he nodded his head slightly.

They ate mostly in comfortable silence again but it wasn't awkward. When they had finished she exclaimed:

"That was amazing! The best I've had in a really long time."

He only smiled brilliantly at her and cleared away their plates, and then he reappeared with two bowls of ice-cream. He sat looking at her then, out of nowhere Fred found his Gryffindor courage and he said:

"Do you ever think about the war? Of what could have been?"

"All the time"

"Only I think that I was so near to death, and you were there for me then like you are now. You saved my life, though I never really thanked you for it."

"I never needed you to thank me: just to know that you're alright is enough for me. I think of that night all the time, you just lying there; I thought I'd lost you and that I really couldn't bear."

Hermione's Gryffindor courage also came out of nowhere and she found herself wanting to spill her heart out to him right there on the table. On the brink of tears she turned to look him straight in the eyes. Before she could say anything, Fred said:

"I need to say this; it's taken me too long to say it and now I think it's the right time..."

Hermione cut him off this time by holding up her hand:

"No, I need to say something. I know what you're going to say, and I don't need you're thanks." Hermione took a deep breath before she started talking again.

"I have nightmares about that night, only they change slightly. The outcome is different. I didn't get the shield to work fast enough. I ran over to you; and you were j-just lying there. Non-responsive, and I was just holding you close as tight as I could because I was afraid of letting you go, I never wanted to let go!"

By this time, her face was crimson red and there were tears free falling from her eyes but she didn't care. Fred looked at her: shocked his eyes were filled with unshed tears he was trying his hardest to fight back, though a dingle tear fell from his eyes.

"I love you! I was terrified I'd lose you; so now you know."

She couldn't look him in the eye and she went to stand to clear away their dishes from their long since forgotten and now melted ice-cream, but a hand tightened around her wrist and pulled her close. Fred cupped her and turned her to face him, he knew he'd lose himself if his locked onto her deep chocolate brown eyes that he wished he could drown in, but he couldn't stop himself. His calloused fingers reached up and with him thumb, he wiped away some stray tears. He instinctively licked his lips and moved closer to her, until they were only a small way apart.

"I love you too."

He whispered so as not to break the spell she always seemed to have him under. Then he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips lightly against hers at first. Then the kiss became more desperate as though they didn't need words and they were trying to convey all they wanted to say to each other and the passion they felt for each other in one single kiss.

They had hidden their feelings for so long and now everything was out in the open they loved each other back and now they were the happiest they'd been in so long.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably the same reason you never told me."

They both chuckled quietly, neither wanting to break the quiet that surrounded them after their kiss.

"You are my perfect prayer in a desperate hour." Fred said.

Still reeling because of what had just happened but still speaking in hushed tones. He thought about what his mother had said to him a long time ago: 'It's funny when someone's holding your heart in the palm of their hands but they don't realise until you find out you're holding their heart too.' It couldn't have been truer, they finally admitted they were in love and they both held each other's hearts. Now all they could hope is that each will cherish the others and never let it break.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Again...I still own nothing!

Last Chapter guys, thanks for reading!

Happy Birthday K!

- Love and Hugs X

Chapter 10

They told everyone at George and Katie's wedding that they were in love. The reactions were mixed to say the least, George had known of Fred's feelings for quite some time now and Ginny of Hermione's hence the first thing Ginny said was:

"YES! Georgie; you owe me five galleons!"

As a reply George was just mumbling something under his breath about if they hadn't just waited another week or so. Naturally Harry and Ron both gave Fred piercing death stares. Neither of them had feelings for Hermione in a romantic way, but they were the closest she had to brothers; this only made Fred grip Hermione's hand just a little tighter as she laughed at the boy's antics and squeezed back gently. Most of their friends from school thought it was a joke and it took some convincing for people to believe it was true. After a while of trying to prove to some people the status of their relationship; they were beginning to get annoyed that some thought it was a prank. Fred and Hermione were also trying to stick together more as Seamus for one was trying to get close to Hermione and get her to admit it wasn't true. In the end Fred got tired of it all and stormed over to where Hermione and Seamus were talking (or more Seamus was talking: Hermione just looked disinterested and frustrated!) Fred pulled her from her chair and kissed her passionately.

"Wow" was all Fred whispered when they pulled away and they laughed quietly and looked around to see if anyone was staring. They never really got the chance to observe their surroundings as George came from nowhere and dragged Fred away to prank some poor unsuspecting relatives.

Molly and Arthur were surprised to say the least but were congratulatory anyways as Molly always knew Hermione was destined to become a Weasley at some point and hoped that their relationship would work. Although she had lost hope for Hermione to become a Weasley quite some time ago when Hermione and Ron decided that they weren't meant to be together, Molly however did not expect for this unlikely pair to be together.

However when Fred looked into Hermione's eyes from across the room at the reception and smiled, no one in the room could deny the love that shone so brightly from the young couple as they looked at each other. Fred got away from the conversation he was stuck in (someone he recognised from the family but couldn't remember their name) as quickly and politely as he could. He purposely strode towards Hermione; stood in front of her; held out his hand and said:

"Dance with me?"

His voice low even to his own ears as he said this, Hermione suddenly forgot about the conversation she was having with Ginny and let Fred lead her to the dance floor. The song was a slow one and the beat of the drums made their hearts beat faster but in sync with one another, sending their blood coursing through their veins at an increasing and almost frightening pace. Hermione put her left hand on his right arm as he placed his on her waist and pulled her close, he held her hand with his free one and pulled their intertwined hands close to his heart. Nothing around them mattered, they were together and in that moment; that was all they cared about and that was all they needed. They looked each other in the eyes: silently communicating this, then Hermione placed her head on his shoulder facing him and he kissed her on the forehead as their loved ones looked on and realised then how perfect they were for each other.

Fred and Hermione went to the lake at the Burrow after Ginny and Harry's wedding guests had left. He took her down there and pointed to the sky to see a 'shooting star' that wasn't even there. Fred took the time she could not see him to kneel down on one knee and when she turned around; Fred was in front of her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The look of surprise and elation on her face was enough for Fred to forget what he had planned to say, so he was silently thankful that before he even had the chance to say anything, she pounced on him and practically tackled him to the ground showering him with kisses. (Fred said she resembled a puma) When she pulled away she whispered a breathless "Yes." Then kissed him senseless once again.

The two were married 6 months later and now have a pair of beautiful twin boys named Albus and Arthur. (Their father and Uncle George refer to them as the A-team) They are just as mischievous as a certain other set of Weasley twins and are living up to the family name! Though both boys take after their father in almost everything: their hair colour and cheeky personalities': they are almost the spitting image of their Dad and Uncle. Apart from their eyes which they got from their mother, they are more of a chocolate colour than their father's slightly lighter honey brown eyes. They also have their mother's brains, and love for books (Or as Fred and George like to say they are 'handsome and smart!')

Now 10 years into their married life; they've both kept their promise. They've kept each other's hearts safe from breaking and have held it close to their own: and they will for the rest of eternity.

"Love consists in this that two solitudes protect and border and salute each other."

- Rainer Maria Rilke, Letters to a young poet


End file.
